Suicide
by All That Remains
Summary: The title sort of explains itself. Rachel tries to commits suicide because of a fight she has with Phoebe and Monica and a fight she has with Ross. C O M P L E T E !
1. Chapter 1: Meaningless Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. If I did it would not be ending. I do own The Best of Friends Volumes 1-4, but it's not the same (joke). I don't know if this is already an episode because I just got into it, but I'm taking my chances.  
  
Prologue: Ross and Rachel are dating (again). If Gunther had previously got over his crush on Rachel, in the story he still does.  
  
Chapter 1: Meaningless Life  
  
"Monica, Phoebe, I'm sorry," said Rachel.  
"You know how much we hate Amanda," said Monica. "The one time we need you and ditch us to have dinner with your stupid boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry," yelled Rachel. "But I never knew Amanda so why should I have been at her wedding shower? Besides this dinner was important. It was our anniversary dinner."  
"Well, if you would rather be with your boyfriend than with us then maybe you should stop hanging out with us all together," yelled Phoebe.  
"FINE!" yelled Rachel, grabbing her coat and walking out the door. She lingered in the hallway for a minute she couldn't believe after all this, her friendship with Phoebe and Monica was over. Rachel blinked back her tears and went to Central Perk to meet Ross. She was pretty sure he was going to propose tonight, so she had dressed up a little nice. When she got to Central Perk, Gunther was cleaning the counter. The place was entirely deserted.  
"Hey, Gunther," said Rachel. "I'll have a latte."  
"Coming right up," said Gunther.  
Rachel sat down on the couch. Gunther came over and brought her the latte, when he noticed how sad she was.  
"What's wrong?" asked Gunther.  
"Nothing," said Rachel.  
"Rachel, I've known you for ten years," said Gunther. "I know when your upset. You can tell me."  
"Okay," said Rachel. "This woman, Amanda, is getting married and had a bridal shower last night. She used to live in our building. Of course she moved out and I never knew her. From what Monica and Phoebe told me, she was really annoying. She invited Phoebe and Monica and they asked me to go with them. I told them yes, but I remembered that I had an anniversary dinner with Ross. So I sort of ditched them and had dinner with Ross. This morning, I went over to apologize, but we ended up fighting. They said if I would rather be with Ross than with them I should stop hanging out with them. Now our friendship is over and it's all my fault."  
Rachel buried her head in her hands. Gunther rubbed her knee.  
"It's okay, Rachel," said Gunther. "You'll get through this."  
Rachel looked at Gunther.  
"Why is your hand on my knee?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry I didn't 5realize I was doing it," said Gunther, quickly jerking his hand away.  
They both stared ahead. They were all alone in the coffee house. Finally Gunther could no longer resist. He grabbed Rachel and kissed her. Rachel cried out and kept her eyes wide and kept her hands up. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Gunther slipped his hand up her shirt. It felt slimy on her back. Suddenly Ross walked in. Rachel tried to break away, but Gunther's grip was too strong. Fuming, with anger Ross walked out of the coffee house. Rachel finally broke away and ran to the door.  
"GUNTHER WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" yelled Rachel.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel," said Gunther. "It's just, I've been in love with you for seven years and it was hard to watch you with all those other men. I've been able to control myself, but I just couldn't anymore. I love you."  
"I'm sorry Gunther," said Rachel, angrily. "But, I have to let you down. You have no future with me. I don't love you. I love Ross. I can't live without him. Now, I think I lost him, so congratulations. You just jeopardized our relationship. I hope you're happy."  
Rachel ran out of the coffee house and looked for Ross. Luckily, he hadn't gotten very far. Rachel finally caught up with him in his apartment building. Rachel followed him inside his apartment.  
"Ross, I'm so sorry," said Rachel.  
"So you would rather be with Gunther?" said Ross, angrily.  
"No," said Rachel. "Gunther, came on to me I swear."  
"BUT YOU LET HIM FEEL YOU UP!" yelled Ross.  
"I'm sorry," sobbed Rachel. "I shouldn't have let him. If I had known he was going to do that I would have waited outside for you."  
"Look," said Ross. "I was going to propose tonight, but since you would rather be with Gunther, maybe I should just move on. Look, it's over Rachel. This is the third time we've been dating and already, I can see it's not going to work out. It's over. Forever. You need to leave."  
Ross went into his room and slammed the door. Tears came streaming down Rachel's face. She threw herself against his door.  
"Ross, I'm sorry," sobbed Rachel, sinking down on her knees. "I love you. I want to be a family for Emma. I don't want anyone, but you. I love you. Please forgive me."  
There was no reply.  
"Ross, don't leave me," sobbed Rachel.  
There was still no reply.  
"Ross," whispered Rachel, but he was beyond hearing. Rachel left and went home. Rachel slowly trudged into her apartment. She saw a note on the refrigerator. It said:  
  
Rach, I have a date tonight. Hey, could you stay at Ross's tonight? Be back at 11:00 P.M. -Joey  
It seemed like Joey always had a date more than usual. Rachel's head was pounding. She went into the bathroom to get some Advil when she saw a large orange bottle. My sleeping pills, thought Rachel. I don't know why I still have them. I never had trouble sleeping when I bought them. Rachel took the bottle out and put on the counter. She looked at the label. Take no more than two, she read the bottle. She put the bottle down on the counter and shook her head. Then she went into a freezer and took out a pint of chocolate-chip cookie dough and sat down in the leather armchair.  
Thoughts of today's events immediately ran through her head. Monica and Phoebe hated her now, Ross never wanted to see her again, Joey was always out, and Chandler probably wouldn't be speaking to her because of his loyalty to Monica. Rachel never felt so alone in her life. She felt her life was meaningless. What's the point in living if you're always alone? Thought Rachel. Rachel put the ice cream back in the fridge and took the pills out of the bottle. There were twenty-seven of them. Rachel wrote a note to all of her friends and Ross and wrote: "To: Phoebe, Monica, Joey, Chandler, and Ross" on it. She decided to take the pills one by one. She popped the first pill into her mouth. I hope in time, everyone will forgive me, thought Rachel as she popped the second pill into her mouth and swallowed it with water and reached for the third. She knew in her heart she was making a mistake for herself, but she knew she couldn't bear to be alive anymore. ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Ross sat on his bed staring at the engagement ring. He had really wanted Rachel to be his wife, but it didn't seem possible after seeing her groped by Gunther. Maybe I should have given her another chance, thought Ross. I should call her and listen to her. Just as he was about to pick up the phone, it rang. Ross quickly snatched it out of it's cradle.  
"Hello?" said Ross.  
"Ross, it's Joey," said the voice on the other line.  
"Oh, hi," said Ross, disappointed.  
"You have to come down here," said Joey. "We're all at Beth Israel Hospital."  
"Why?" asked Ross.  
"Rachel tried to commit suicide," said Joey.  
"I'll be right there," said Ross.  
He hung up and ran out of the apartment. Oh, my god, thought Ross. Please be okay, Rachel. Please be okay.  
  
Will Ross make it down to the Hospital? Will Rachel survive? To be continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's another one, written by me. I know this seems too heavy, but it seems drama is my strong point. Chapter 2: Remembering Rachel is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering Rachel

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it. You know I don't own it. Also, so no one gets confused, Ross is going to have flashbacks and their going to be written in dialogue so I'm not copying someone else. If I am, though, I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 2: Remembering Rachel  
  
Ross raced into the hospital and found Monica, Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey sitting in the hallway.  
"What happened?" asked Ross.  
"I came back from my date and found an open empty bottle of sleeping pills and Rachel lying down on the floor," said Joey. "I came back early because my date decided she hated me."  
"Then he came to get us," said Monica, her voice wavering. "Then we came down here. The doctor told us she swallowed the whole bottle of sleeping pills. They don't know whether or not she's going to make it."  
Ross was stunned. He could barely breathe. He sat down next to Monica.  
"We also found this," said Phoebe, handing him a piece of paper and her eyes filled with tears. "She wrote it to all of us." Ross read the note. It said:  
  
Hi Everyone,  
By the time you all will be reading this I may not be here. I'm sorry. Phoebe and Monica, I'm sorry I ditched you guys at the wedding shower. Being with Ross is not more important than hanging out with you. You guys are my best friends. I like being with you guys and Ross equally. You guys are like my sister and Joey and Chandler, you guys are like my brothers.  
Ross, I don't love Gunther. I love you. I never stopped loving you and never will. Gunther's hands felt disgusting up my shirt. Ross, I will always love you and will always be with you. Everyone, keep me in your prayers and in your hearts. I love you all.  
  
Good-bye, Rachel  
  
Ross's eyes filled up with tears and he folded up the note and put it in his pocket. Memories of Rachel flooded over him.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears.  
  
Rachel: So, what are you going to do over the summer? Ross: Probably stay here and work on my music. Rachel: These sleeves keep falling down am I unhook? Ross: I'm not sure let me check. So what are you going to do- Rachel (squealing): OH, THE GUYS ARE HERE! (runs out) Ross:..This summer..  
  
And if you had to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Ross: So, Rachel has it been weird since I've been away? Rachel: Oh! No, not really.  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Rachel: I just never had that moment when you had to have someone right there in the middle of a theme park. I mean Barry wouldn't even kiss me on a miniature golf course. I just never had that fiery passion. Ross: Well, eventually, that passion burns out. But, I see passion in your future. Rachel: Thanks, Ross. You're so great.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Ross: You're over me? You're over me? Rach, do you..do you? Rachel: Okay, basically I've been having feelings for you. Ross: You have feelings for me? Rachel: Yeah? What? So? You had feelings for me first. Ross: Whoa! You know? Rachel: Chandler told me. Ross: Chandler? When did he. Rachel: While, you were in China meeting Julie. Ross: And now you're over me? Rachel: Are you over me?  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand for all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Ross: Try the bottom one. (Rachel opens the door and kisses Ross)  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Ross: Rachel, please give me another chance. Rachel: No. Ross: No? Rachel: That's what I said. Imagine knowing the worst things about yourself that you hate and then someone you really care about made a list of those things about you. Ross: No, but I want to be with you in spite of those things. If you made a list of my flaws I would still want to go out with you. Rachel: That's the difference between you and I. I would never make a list.  
  
But now I'm bound by the life  
  
You left behind  
  
Monica: I can't believe you did that. Ross: Yeah, well. (Rachel walks up to Ross and kisses him)  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Ross (yelling): Look, your going to be with a guy who makes plans. I make these plans because I love you. Rachel (yelling): I love you, too. Ross (yelling): That's the first time we've said that. Rachel (yelling): Yes it is. Ross (yelling): I'm going to kiss you now. Rachel (yelling): Well, you'd better. (Ross and Rachel kiss)  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Ross (crying): I can't live without these arms and this heart and just you. Rachel (crying): I just can't be with you anymore. You're a totally different person to me now. I always thought you would never hurt me, but I was wrong. Ross: This.this can't be it. Rachel: Then how come it is?  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Ross: I can't believe she's on a date with Mark. I knew she liked him. Chandler: Ross, she moved on. It's time you did, too. It's over. Ross: It's just.I miss her so much.  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Ross: Oh, my god. Rachel! What are you doing here? Rachel: I just came to tell you.congratulations. Priest: I, Ross. Ross: I, Ross. Priest: Take thee Emily. Ross: Take thee Rachel.EMILY! Emily. Priest: Shall I go on?  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself  
  
That you're gone  
  
Rachel: Ross, I'm sorry she just bothered me. Ross: Do you want me to stop dating all together? Rachel: Yes. Not because I want to date you, I just want you to stop dating. I'm carrying our baby, Ross. I need you to be at my beck and call. I know this sounds selfish, but it's what I feel. Ross: Okay. Rachel: Really? Ross: You want me to be here, I'll be here. Rachel: Oh, thank you.  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Rachel: I'm a bad mother. This party turned out to be a disaster. Ross: You're not a bad mother. Rachel: I wanted everyone around a bunny-shaped cake and singing. Ross: Look. Rachel: You made it into a bunny! Ross: It's a gift. Rachel: Thanks, Ross.  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hands for all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Ross: You got a tattoo? Rachel: Yes. I'm so sorry. Ross: I like it.  
  
All of me  
  
Ross: Honey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I want you there I need you there. What can I do to show you how much I need you there? Joey: You can drink the fat. Rachel: He's got a point. I think you should drink the fat. Ross: Okay.  
  
All of me  
  
Rachel: NO DON'T DO IT! I'LL GO! Ross: Really? Rachel: You really going to do that weren't you? Ross: Yeah. Rachel: You were going to drink the fat.  
  
All of me  
  
Ross: I'm sorry. It's just I was in love with Carol and then someone came and took her away from me. If it's possible, I love you more. I'm just nervous that someone is going to take you away from me. Rachel: I love you, too, Ross. No one's going to take me away from you.  
  
All of me  
  
Ross woke up. He was still sitting on the floor of the hospital. He looked at his watch. It was midnight. Everyone else was awake.  
"Any word yet?" asked Ross.  
"No," said Phoebe.  
"Where was the last place she went before Joey found her?" asked Ross.  
"She came to our apartment," said Chandler. "Then they got in a fight and then Rachel left."  
"Chandler were you listening from the bedroom?" asked Monica.  
"You guys were yelling," said Chandler.  
"When did she go to your apartment?" asked Ross.  
"Three hours before Joey found her," answered Monica.  
"Then an hour after that I found Gunther kissing her in Central Perk," said Ross. "Then an hour later, I got the call from Joey-"  
Ross paused.  
"Ross?" said Phoebe. "Why did you stop?"  
"I just had a epiphany," said Ross.  
"A what?" asked Chandler.  
"The last place she was before she was at home was at my apartment begging me to forgive her," said Ross. "And that's when I told her it was over forever."  
"Oh, my god," said Phoebe.  
"It's my fault," said Ross. "She did this to herself. It's my fault."  
"Ross-" started Monica.  
"Don't try to comfort me," said Ross, getting up. "I have to take a walk. I'll be back."  
  
Ross knows the truth. Where will his walk lead? Will Rachel make it? To Be Continued. A/N: Here it is. Chapter 2. I hope it wasn't too boring and I hope I didn't copy anyone. If I did I'm sorry. "My Immortal" (the song in the chapter) is by my favorite group Evanescence. It's about this guy who committed suicide and how his girlfriend is affected by it. I thought it would be appropriate for the story. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 3: Confessions. It's coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and blah blah blah. Must I say it over and over again? I don't know whether or not Ross is Christian, but he does something Christian in this because he feels that bad about what happened. Also, I'm Jewish so I don't know how confessions work. My stepmother who is Christian told me a little bit about them, but I don't remember the whole thing so don't sue me over this.  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions  
  
Ross burst into Central Perk to find Gunther alone, cleaning the counter tops. He was fuming with anger.  
"Do you know where Rachel is now?" asked Ross.  
"No," said Gunther.  
"Who kissed who?" asked Ross. "Did you kiss Rachel or did Rachel kiss you?"  
"I kissed Rachel," confessed Gunther, sounding proud.  
"Do you feel guilty about what you did?" asked Ross.  
"No," said Gunther. "I love Rachel. You don't deserve her. She should be with me."  
"I don't think she's going to be with anyone," said Ross. "She came to my apartment and I ended things and then she went home and tried to KILL HERSELF! THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"I killed her," said Gunther.  
"No," said Ross, calmly. "I did. I'm sorry I came down on you."  
"I'm sorry I caused all this," said Gunther.  
"It wasn't you," said Ross. "It was the fight she had with Phoebe and Monica. But, I was the last straw. It's not your fault. Rachel has that power. I'm sorry."  
Ross walked out and walked in the cold night air. Snowflakes started falling down. Ross remembered when they were kids and he and Rachel were running around trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He was six and she was five. Monica came out and said "Ross loves Rachel." Ross had replied by saying "Ew! No I don't! I hate her!" Ross suddenly looked over at a church that was still open. He ran inside and went inside a dark box. The priest opened the screen.  
"Forgive me oh father for I have sinned," said Ross. "It has been a long time since my confession."  
"Go ahead," said the priest.  
"I saw someone kiss my girlfriend earlier today," said Ross. "I didn't know that he came on to her and she came to my apartment begging for forgiveness and I told her I never wanted to see her again."  
Ross stopped. Tears started running down his face.  
"Is that all?" asked the priest.  
"No," said Ross, barely controlling his sobs. "An hour later, her roommate found her on the floor. She tried to kill herself by taking sleeping pills. It's my fault. It's all my fault. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it. She could die because of me."  
"Is there any favors you ask of God?" asked the priest.  
"Father, please don't let her die," said Ross. "She doesn't deserve to die. She shouldn't die young."  
"My child," said the Priest. "God forgives you. Whether or not your girlfriend dies is not your fault."  
"Thank you, Father," said Ross.  
"You may go," the Priest dismissed him.  
Ross left and went back to the hospital. When he returned everyone was asleep. Ross got a cup of coffee and waited. The doctor came out.  
"Well, Doc," said Ross. "Is she going to be okay?"  
Ross examined the doctor's face. He tried to read his expression, but it seemed blank.  
"Are you related to Ms. Green?" asked the doctor.  
"I'm either her boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend," said Ross. "I'm Ross Geller."  
"Mr. Geller," said the doctor. "We've done all we can and."  
  
What will be the end of the doctor's sentence? What will become of Rachel? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I know it's boring and stupid, but I thought it would be interesting. Anyways, Chapter 4: Apologies is coming soon so keep reading. 


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends and blah blah blah yakety yak yak yak (what I can't be funny in a drama? lol). Okay, I guess that wasn't very funny. Oh, well. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Apologies  
  
"Well, Doc," said Ross. "Is she going to be okay?"  
Ross examined the doctor's face. He tried to read his expression, but it seemed blank.  
"Are you related to Ms. Green?" asked the doctor.  
"I'm either her boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend," said Ross. "I'm Ross Geller."  
"Mr. Geller," said the doctor. "We've done all we can and."  
The doctor paused. This can't be good, thought Ross.  
"Well?" urged Ross.  
"She's going to be fine," said the doctor.  
Ross exhaled, not knowing he was holding his breath the whole time. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
"She'll be able to go home tomorrow night," said the doctor.  
"Thank you," said Ross, shaking his hand. "Can I see her?"  
"She's asleep," said the doctor. "You can visit her when she's awake. You can look at her if you want."  
Ross went into the room. He saw a very pale Rachel hooked up to an IV. It was a depressing sight. Ross knew he had to get out or he would cry again.  
"What's the IV for?" asked Ross.  
"It's to flush out what's left of the narcotics that she ingested," said the doctor.  
Ross nodded his head and sat down next to Monica. The doctor left and went down the hallway. Ross rested his head on Monica's shoulder and fell asleep.  
Ross was the first one to wake up the next morning. Then Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe all woke up at the same time.  
"Did you just get back?" asked Monica, sleepily.  
"No," said Ross. "I got back maybe two or three hours after I left. The doctor came out."  
Suddenly, everyone snapped out of their sleepy state and stared wide- eyed at Ross.  
"Is she going to make it?" asked Chandler.  
"Yes," said Ross.  
Everyone laughed and hugged each other. Finally the doctor came out.  
  
"Ms. Green is awake," he said. "Who wants to visit her first?"  
Everyone looked at Ross.  
"I'm sorry, guys," said Ross. "I'm not ready. Monica, you're her best friend. You go."  
"But Ross-" started Monica, but Ross held up his hand.  
"I'm not ready to see her," said Ross. "I still feel guilty. I'm not ready to face her. If I go in now I'm going to start crying and I need to get a handle on my emotions. You understand, right?"  
"Yes," said Monica, walking towards the door. "But, you have to get it through your head that it's not you're fault."  
Monica was in the room for a half hour. Finally she came out laughing.  
"We just spent a full half hour gossiping," said Monica. "We made up."  
"Why did you gossip?" asked Chandler. "You're supposed to be serious."  
"I know," said Monica. "She said she was a little traumatized and wanted to gossip so she could be a little less traumatized. Oh, and Ross, she said to tell you it's not your fault."  
Phoebe went in next, then Joey, then Chandler. Finally it was Ross's turn, but he still didn't feel ready.  
"Ross, you have to go in sometime," said Monica.  
"No, I'm still not ready," said Ross.  
"Ross, all of our visits she's been asking for you," said Joey.  
"I can't," said Ross.  
"Ew," said Phoebe, waving her arms over Ross's head. "There now you can go in."  
"How does cleansing my aura help me go in?" asked Ross.  
"It also gives you a confidence boost," said Phoebe.  
"I'm still not going in," said Ross.  
"It's now or never," said Chandler. "Go in."  
"Okay," said Ross, slowly walking towards the door.  
He slowly turned the knob and walked in. Rachel's eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly and she was so pale. When she heard motion, she opened her eyes and looked at Ross. Out of nowhere, Ross started crying.  
"Rachel," he sobbed, climbing on to her bed. "I'm so sorry."  
"About what?" asked Rachel.  
"Everything," sobbed Ross. "This."  
Rachel started crying, too.  
"It's not your fault," sniffed Rachel.  
"Yes it is," said Ross, sniffling. "If I had listened to you, this never would have happened."  
"Ross," sobbed Rachel. "Don't blame yourself."  
"I'm sorry for everything," said Ross, crying hysterically. "For sleeping with the Xerox girl, for trying to make you jealous after the first time we broke up, for not being there while you were pregnant with Emma, and for all this."  
"I forgave you about the Xerox girl," Rachel said, barely controlling her tears. "The jealousy thing was two-sided, you stopped dating so you could be around for me, and this wasn't your fault."  
"I love you so much," sobbed Ross, embracing her and putting his head on her shoulder.  
"I love you, too," sobbed Rachel, embracing him back and putting her head on his head.  
"Please, don't do that again," said Ross. "I don't want to lose you. Promise me you'll never do that again."  
"I promise," said Rachel.  
Later, Ross brought some lunch. He noticed that while Rachel was holding her fork, her hand was shaking. He talked to the doctor outside her room.  
"I've noticed it, too," said the doctor.  
"Is this a bad sign?" asked Ross.  
"No," said the doctor. "She just needs to stay a little longer. She can go home in two days."  
"Okay," said Ross. TWO DAYS LATER  
Ross had stayed with Rachel for the past two days. Now it was noon on Saturday and Ross was helping her pack. He picked up the phone and called Monica.  
"Monica, did you, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler do what I asked?" asked Ross.  
"Yeah," said Monica. "Everything's ready."  
"Great," said Ross.  
Finally he hung up the phone. Rachel, not hearing the conversation, didn't know what was going on. She was confused.  
"What's going on?" asked Rachel.  
"Nothing," said Ross, sounding nonchalant.  
Rachel knew he was hiding something, but she didn't care. She was happy that he was able to forgive her about Gunther and that she had him back. Finally they reached the building. Rachel was still pale, but she felt healthy and strong. Ross opened the door to her apartment.  
"Oh.my.God," stuttered Rachel when she went inside. "Oh, my god."  
  
What happened when Rachel opened the door? What was Ross up to? To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Chapter 5: Life is Perfect is coming soon so keep reading (okay that was lame). 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know I do not own Friends. If I did, Ross and Rachel would be married and Phoebe and Joey would be dating. I think they would make a cute couple. Anyways, I know this chapter is kind of unimportant, but I thought it would be a good way to end the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Life is Perfect  
  
Rachel was still pale, but she felt healthy and strong. Ross opened the door to her apartment.  
"Oh.my.God," stuttered Rachel when she went inside. "Oh, my god."  
The apartment was covered with red rose petals and her favorite scented candles were lit all over the apartment. Emma was sitting on the floor holding a bunny.  
"Emma," said Ross. "Look who's here?"  
"MAMA!" cried Emma, when she looked up. She pulled herself up by the coffee table and walked over to her. Ross and Rachel were stunned.  
"That's the first time she's ever done that," said Ross.  
Emma handed Rachel the bunny. On the bunny's stomach was a stitched message that said, "Welcome back, Mommy! Daddy and I love you!" There was a pouch that was Velcroed shut. Rachel opened it and inside was a small diamond engagement ring. Ross took the ring and got down on his knee.  
"Rachel," said Ross. "I know I said before you took those pills that I was going to propose to you, but I didn't know for sure if I wanted to. Now after what we've been through, I'm more than certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Ross paused. Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew what Ross was going to say and she couldn't have been happier.  
"Oh, my god," said Rachel, with tears of joy streaming down her face.  
"Rachel Green," said Ross. "Will you marry me?"  
Rachel could barely speak. She knew if she opened her mouth she would cry hysterically. Ross stared at her waiting for an answer.  
"Yes," Rachel managed to say.  
Ross put the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and kissed her and then embraced her. Rachel sniffed and wiped away her tears. Then they walked across the hall and knocked on Monica's door.  
"Well?" asked Monica opening the door.  
"Rachel I've said this three times you can say it," said Ross.  
"We're engaged!" said Rachel.  
"OH, MY GOD!" screamed Monica and they hugged. "WE'RE GOING TO BE RELATED!"  
Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler were sitting on the couch and got up and hugged them.  
"Wow," said Phoebe. "I can't believe Rachel's engaged. Ross I can believe. He gets engaged almost every year."  
"Was that necessary?" asked Ross.  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "Had to say it."  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
Ross and Rachel sat in a fancy restaurant. It was their second anniversary of their wedding.  
"It was nice of Carol and Susan to watch Emma," said Rachel. "Emma just loves Ben."  
"Yeah," said Ross. "And when we pick up Emma we're also picking up Ben. It's our weekend with him."  
"You know," said Rachel. "Even though he isn't, Ben kind of feels like my son."  
"Well, he loves you," said Ross. "And so do I."  
"I love you, too," said Rachel.  
Ross filled up both their glasses with champagne.  
"I'd like to make a toast," said Ross. "To us and our marriage."  
"To us," said Rachel as their glasses clinked. I don't think I'm ever going to try to kill myself again, thought Rachel. Because for the past two years, my life has been absolutely perfect.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please R&R, but go easy on me (especially a certain someone whose name I will not say, but you should know who you are). Sorry. Didn't mean to sound bitchy. Forgive me. Again R&R. Also, Anime_Magic_Girl and I are teaming up to write some FanFictions so be on the look out for us (it's probably not going to be anime because she bugs me about it). 


End file.
